


Skinny Dipping

by somnolentArchitect



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bulges, F/M, Fluff, Nooks, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentArchitect/pseuds/somnolentArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game and many days spent together, Feferi admits her feelings for Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cunningAesthete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningAesthete/gifts).



> I'm evidently just going to keep posting the fluffiest smut that I've ever written ever, but this is a (very late) present to a good friend of mine. I hope you enjoy it, too!

Eridan Ampora honestly didn’t swim often, especially considering that he was a sea dweller and he was expected to be in the water near constantly. Between his job as an Orphaner and his torn up gills, he wasn’t usually in the mood to be in the water. Feferi was the only troll that could talk him into it, and even then it was usually quite the battle to get him to swim with her. He could only hold his breath as much as most land dwellers and he hated himself for it.

 

Feferi had managed to talk him into swimming with her anyway, and, despite his protests, he was having a good time, though that was never the way that he would report it if someone other than Feferi asked him about it. The game had taken its toll on him, but his relationship with Feferi was what he felt had suffered the most. He still felt the same about her as he did when he had… When she had passed away. He was doing his best to not think about his feelings when he felt her grab his hands and pull him forward into the water with her. He shook his head a bit and laughed, pretending to fight her, even as she pulled him face first into the water.

 

He stood up, laughing with her, and had to hold his chest for a moment to catch his breath. “Fef…” he muttered, starting to try to tell her how he felt. She shook her head, though, and pulled more earnestly on his hands.

 

“Come on, Eridan. There’s somefin I want to show you.” She was pulling him into the water and he started to panic for a moment, but reminded himself to trust her and let her take him into the water. He was right to trust her, seeing as they weren’t even in deep enough to have their neck gills covered. As he stood, wading in the warm waters, he noticed that she was moving kind of funny under the water and his eyes widened as he realized exactly what she was doing.

 

“Feferi, w-what are you doin?” he asked, sure that it came out sounding rough and forced.

 

She offered him a shy smile and her hand raised out of the water, her skirt and bathing suit hanging off of her fingers. “Eridan… I wanted to tail you, because I alreedy know how you feel and everyfin… I’m fished, hehe flushed for you.” She smiled shyly again and tossed her clothes to shore, one breast visible when she jumped.

 

“Feferi, I…” She shook her head again though and stepped towards him, his eyes widening as her small hands wrapped around her arms around his clothed middle. “Feferi, are you shore you w-want me a…” Her hands grabbed at his sweater and started pulling up. He pursed his lips but let her pull the wet clothing off of his body and toss it back to shore with his cape and scarf. “I’m guessin you w-want the pants off, too, right?” When she smiled and nodded, again, he finally understood that she really did want him.

 

“Whale, of course, seally. I want to go swimming with you.”

 

“But, Fef, I-”

 

“Shh, I know. I’ll go easy on you.” She was smiling again and he couldn’t deny her any longer. He reached into the water and started to strip, happy to know that, until her eyes were under the water, she couldn’t _really_ see him. He sighed and raised them above the water, bringing out a giggle from the other sea dweller. He could only imagine his own face right then that would make her laugh like that.

 

Before he knew it, she _was_ under the water and his hands grasped over himself and she surfaced again. “Eridan, I can’t even sea you, don’t worry about it.” He sighed and got down into the water, starting to wade as he swam along with her. Though his gills didn’t work right, due to his intake gills not working, his arms and legs were strong with the blood of his color flowing through his veins. He could stay up as long as he needed to, and even swim pretty deep and be able to get himself to the surface before he would have to come back up. 

 

He was sure that he had swam with her for hours, going down as deep into the water as he could and then going back up, getting help from her every now and then. “Feferi…” he mumbled, breathing heavily. “I think I need to get back to the shore. I’m spent.” He was already making his way back, his feet reaching shoreline underneath the waters and he realized that he was, in fact, still naked. But she was behind him, pulling him up to the dry part of the shore with her. His eyes widened as her naked form came up from the water. He could now see every inch of her clear skin. He stopped and stood in the water, hiding himself underneath it as she turned towards him, her chest turned to him. “O-oh.” He looked down at the water and she giggled, walking back to him.

 

“Eridan, you still don’t undersand, do you?” She furrowed her brow and reached up to his face, pulling his face down to hers to kiss him. “We’re older now. Old enough that, if things were being done in the old way, there would be drones at our doors.” He started to say something, but she hushed him and kept going,  “I don’t want you because of them. Not at all. I want you because… I just do.” She was blushing and looking down by the end of it.

 

Before he could say something and ruin it, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. He held her for a moment and smiled before he pulled away from her face to kiss her gently. “You mean it?” he asked, pursing his lips. “I dunno if I can…”

 

She kissed him again. She kissed him over and over, all of his face. “I told you that I’m fished for you. Of course I meant it. I wouldn’t have said it otherwise.” He was doing his best not to swell up in tears in her arms and she shook her head at him once more. “Stop that now. I can’t have my baitsprit being so fluffy around the gills, now, can I?” He laughed and sniffled, wiping the tears away from his face. She let her hands move down to his and pulled him up to the shore, both of them still naked.

 

Feferi let go of his hands to pick up his cape to lay it out over the sand. “W-whoa, Fef, that’s my-” She raised her brow at him and he gestured as if it was no big deal. He pursed his lips. He supposed that he wouldn’t ask the heiress to lie in the sand anyway. He finally grinned a little bit and followed her onto the beach, watching as she lay down on his cape. His eyes scanned her body, noting that her breasts seemed just the right size to fit in the palms of his hands. He caught up with her and laid beside her, laughing as she climbed into his lap before he could get shy and shut her out.

 

Before he had even sat down, his bulge had come out of its sheath and was turning up against his abdomen. Now that she was in his lap, his bulge was wrapped around hers and she was shuddering, muttering his name. He wanted her so bad. He wanted to take her, to be taken, here on the shore for hours and hours. To sleep, eat, and then have her again, just the same. He grinned up at her, all fangs and spunk and flipped them so that he could kiss her hard, pushing her head into the sand with his lips.

 

He could feel her smiling against his lips, though, and pulled back to look down at her, offering her one of the most honest smiles that he had ever shown her. “My matesprit,” he muttered, before smiling down at her again and moving his hips so that his bulge would rub against hers, getting more friction. Already, a drop of purple rested in the tapered tip, threatening to fall on her tyrian fronds. He pulled his hips away then and licked his lips before he reached between them to guide his bulge into her wet nook, feeling every bit of friction around him, compressing around him as he groaned. Feferi was beneath him, panting, one of her arms reaching up to wrap around his shoulders, the other reaching between them, slipping her own bulge deep into Eridan’s nook. The purple blooded troll gasped and drove his hips down against hers, pushing his bulge deeper into her, then pulling back against her bulge, feeling every small frond pushing against the walls of his nook. She gasped and moaned and groaned and finally started to mutter his name and rock her hips back up against his.

 

“Please, oh cod, Eridan…” He reached his hand between them and rubbed at the bases of their bulges delved inside of each other’s nooks. “Please,” she muttered again, her hands on his back, claws digging into his back as her tyrian genetic material began to pour into his nook and at the same time, his own purple fluids flowed inside of her.

 

Eridan let out a breath that he didn’t know that he had been holding and finally pulled away from her. He laid beside her and wrapped his arms around her as she grinned. “And yes, sealy gills, your baitsprit.”

 


End file.
